


Birthday Surprise

by Alvinola



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvinola/pseuds/Alvinola
Summary: Jensen has a special birthday surprise for Jared. Too bad he doesn't know about it yet.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**19th July**

The unmistakable sound of retching is filling the tiny bathroom stall, drowning out the booming noise of loud music nearby. Crouched between the stained wall and the toilet bowl—with the toilet paper role holder digging into his shoulder—Jared is calmly rubbing his boyfriend’s back. “It’s alright, just let it out,” he mutters soothingly and tries not to wince when Jensen lurches forward with another heave.

The sick man coughs and spits into the water. “I’m sorry,” he croaks.

Jared frowns and brushes a strand of sweat soaked hair away from Jensen’s forehead. “What are you sorry for?”

Wiping the back of his hand over his mouth, Jensen glances toward the toilet. “This isn’t what I had in mind when I said _let’s do something different for your birthday_. When I planned this, I thought you’d be having a great time with your friends; drinking, dancing, celebrating… I didn’t mean for you to be stuck in a filthy bathroom with me the entire night—”

“Hey,” Jared interrupts and cups Jensen’s pale cheeks with both hands. He looks deeply into the pair of green eyes. “I’m exactly where I want to be.”

Jensen snorts. “Yeah, right.”

Jared leans forward to press a kiss to Jensen’s clammy forehead and reaches over his shoulder to flush. He hands his boyfriend the bottle of water he’d gotten when he had first started feeling nauseous and then climbs to his feet. “Think you’re ready to get out of here?”

“Yeah,” Jensen nods and takes Jared’s outstretched hand.

He sways when he’s on his feet and Jared catches him against his chest. Wrapping an arm around Jensen, Jared ducks down to meet his boyfriend’s gaze. “You okay?”

“I feel like shit,” Jensen grunts and puts a hand on his stomach.

“Let’s get some fresh air,” Jared suggests and leads his ill boyfriend back to where all their friends are sitting in a booth in the corner of the packed club. In the dim light, Jensen looks even sicklier.

“There you are, birthday boy!” Chad shouts over the loud music when he sees them. “I ordered some more shots!”

Jared smiles at him, but instead of sitting down, he picks up his and Jensen’s jackets. “Guys, I’m sorry, but we’re heading home. Jensen’s not feeling well.”

There’s a chorus of protests from their friends and Jensen tries to convince him that he doesn’t have to leave with him, but there’s no way that Jared is going to let his sick boyfriend go home by himself, even if it’s just a ten-minute drive.

After saying their goodbyes to everyone, Jared tucks Jensen protectively under his shoulder and guides him out of the noisy club.

Outside, he flags down a cab, gets them both in and then gives the driver their address. They’re halfway to their home when Jensen suddenly stiffens and covers his mouth with a hand. Jared yells for the cabbie to pull over just in time.

“I don’t understand,” Jensen moans half an hour later. “I’ve barely had anything to drink tonight.”

Jared, who’s rummaging through their medicine cabinet, shrugs his shoulder. “Maybe it’s something you ate. That tuna salad you had for lunch did look kinda weird…”

“Ugh, don’t even _mention_ food to me right now,” Jensen gags. His stomach gurgles loudly and Jared flinches in sympathy.

When he finally finds what he’s been looking for, Jared grabs the pink bottle and carries it over to his boyfriend, who’s sitting on the edge of their bed, now clad in a pair of comfy pants and a soft shirt. “Here, some Pepto might help.”

Jensen reaches out to take the bottle, but suddenly gasps and drops his hand back to his stomach. He squeezes his eyes shut and grits his teeth. “Goddamnit!” he curses under his breath.

“Jen, hey.” Worried, Jared grips his boyfriend’s arm and kneels down in front of him. “What’s wrong?” Up until now, he thought Jensen was just suffering from a bout of food poisoning, but based on the look of misery on his pale face, he’s not so sure anymore.

After a few moments of just breathing, Jensen finally lifts his head. “Cramps,” he reveals and blows out a shaky breath. He makes a _gimme_ motion with his hand, prompting Jared to hand over the Pepto Bismol.

Uncapping the bottle, Jensen takes a swig, followed by a hiccup. He rubs a hand over his stomach, waiting. When nothing happens, he sets the medicine down on the nightstand and slumps back against the bed’s headboard. “Jay, I’m really sorry for ruining your birthday… I didn’t even give you your birthday present yet.”

Jared rolls his eyes. “We’ve been over this. You didn’t ruin anything and you certainly don’t have to apologize for being sick. Shit like that just happens.”

“Yeah, but—” Jensen cuts himself off with another gasp. Jackknifing upright, he wraps one arm around his stomach and his other hand fists the bedsheets.

“What is it?” Jared asks, wide-eyed, when he sees the look of pure agony on his boyfriend’s screwed up face.

“Something’s not right, Jay,” Jensen wheezes. “There’s something wrong.”

Jared’s swallows. Hearing Jensen, who once finished an entire football game with a broken arm in high school, say those words means it’s serious. “Do I need to call an ambulance?”

Jensen glares at him. “I’m not riding in an ambulance.”

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Jared squeezes his boyfriend’s arm. “Then let me drive you to the hospital myself.”

“ _You_ are not driving us anywhere,” Jensen pants. “You’ve been drinking, Jay.”

Jared huffs. “Fine, I’ll call my dad. He’ll take us to the emergency room.”

He sees on his boyfriend’s face that he wants to protest. It’s the middle of the night and Jared’s father is most likely already asleep. However, Jensen never gets to voice his protests, because before he can utter a single word, his stomach gurgles again and he’s dashing to the bathroom. With worry gnawing at his gut, Jared dials his father’s number while listening to Jensen throw up.

Thankfully, it doesn’t take more than twenty minutes for Jared’s dad to arrive. After helping him into an oversized sweatshirt, Jared leads Jensen downstairs and into his father’s waiting car. Gerald purses his lips when he sees the poor state his son’s boyfriend is in, and Jared doesn’t have to tell him to floor it.

Jensen is chalky white by the time they arrive at the emergency room. While his dad parks the car, Jared wraps an arm around Jensen’s waist and ushers him into the hospital. Hunched over, Jensen allows his boyfriend to manhandle him toward a row of chairs.

As soon as Jensen is situated in one of the chairs, Jared rushes to the check-in desk and slaps his palms on the counter. “I think my boyfriend’s appendix burst,” he blurts out, startling the nurse. “He’s been throwing up and he’s got horrible stomach cramps.”

The nurse looks past him and the moment she catches sight of Jensen, she jumps to her feet. “I’ll page the doctor,” she announces and picks up her phone. While waiting for someone to answer, she hands Jared a clipboard and orders him to fill it out. Paperwork is the last thing on Jared’s mind, but he carries it over to where Jensen is sitting and begins filling out the information.

“How are you feeling?” he asks after having Jensen sign the papers.

“Like shit,” Jensen mutters. “My gut’s killing me.”

Jared wraps an arm around him and kisses his sweaty temple. “Just relax. You’ll be fine.”

Jensen snorts. “Easy for you to say, there’s nothing tearing up _your_ insides.”

The words send a shiver down Jared’s spine. He’s had his appendix removed when he was eight and barely remembers any of it. But what he does remember is the agonizing pain in his belly, and the fact that his boyfriend could be exposed to the same kind of pain is breaking his heart. He feels completely and utterly helpless.

Before his emotions can swallow him whole, the nurse reappears with a wheelchair. She gives Jensen a friendly smile and asks him to take a seat.

Jensen looks like he’s biting into a particularly sour lemon as he moves from the regular chair to the wheelchair, but he seems to be in too much pain to actually complain about it. Before the nurse can order Jared to stay in the waiting room, Jensen speaks up, “I want him to come.”

The nurse just nods. “He can tag along for the examination.”

Satisfied with the answer, Jared sends his father a quick text message, letting him know what’s happening. Then he follows the nurse down the hallway.

Jensen has barely taken a seat on the examination table, when a tall doctor enters the room, who looks to be in his mid-fifties. He introduces himself and immediately begins taking Jensen’s vitals. He asks them both a bunch of questions before he eventually requests Jensen to lie down and pull up his shirt.

After palpating Jensen’s abdomen for a while, he reaches for the ultrasound machine and pulls it closer. “Your pain doesn’t align with the usual symptoms that come with appendicitis, which is why I’m going to perform an ultrasound. There’s definitely some rigidity there.”

Jared doesn’t really understand what the doctor is implying. Stepping forward, he takes his boyfriend’s hand in his and rubs his thumb soothingly over his knuckles. Jensen wearily squeezes his hand back.

The doctor squirts a generous amount of gel onto Jensen’s bare stomach and begins moving the ultrasound wand back and forth. He’s squinting at the screen for a few minutes, before he hums quietly to himself.

Jared’s eyes snap to the doctor’s face. “What is it?”

The doctor pushes his glasses up on top of his head and addressed them both. “I’ve got good news for you,” he says. “Your appendix is in perfect shape. As are all your other organs.”

Jensen frowns. “Then what’s wrong with me?”

The doctor clears his throat and points at something on the monitor. To Jared, it doesn’t look like anything but a shapeless blob. “Mister Ackles, this white spot right here? That’s a fetus. You’re pregnant.”

“I’m _what_?!” Jensen chokes and Jared’s jaw drops.


	2. Chapter 2

Jared feels like he’s in a dream. He keeps staring at the white blob on the screen, but it just doesn’t make sense to him. His head swims when the gravity of the situation sinks in. They’re expecting a real-life _baby_. A _human being_!

Apparently, Jensen has come to the same shocking conclusion. Rocking upright, he stabs a finger at the doctor’s nose. “Do another ultrasound!” he demands. “There’s _no way_ I’m pregnant! We’re using protection. Always!”

Jared flinches. A distant memory floats to the forefront of his mind and he swallows dryly when he remembers the way they had been wrapped around each other after they celebrated their four-year anniversary. They had gone out for a fancy dinner, then went for a walk in the park where they shared an expensive bottle of champagne by the lake. They had both been drunk and protection hadn’t really been on their minds as they hooked up on a picnic blanket.

“Mister Ackles, I understand this comes as a surprise to you, but—”

“No buts!” Jensen interrupts and clambers off the gurney. “I’m not pregnant. I can’t be! We’re not ready for this. I— God, I’m gonna be sick…” he groans and visibly pales.

Shaken out of his own daze, Jared steps forward and grabs his boyfriend’s arms. “Jen, calm down,” he says when he hears the rapid in- and exhales. Taking Jensen’s face in his hands, he looks deeply in his green eyes. “It’s okay.”

Jensen meets his gaze wide-eyed. “We’re not ready for this,” he wheezes.

“Jen—”

Jensen suddenly screws up his face. “Ugh, damnit…” he gasps and doubles over in his boyfriend’s hold. Clutching his belly, he lets out a string of curses that would put any sailor to shame.

Along with the doctor, Jared maneuvers his boyfriend back onto the gurney. Worried, he rubs his palm up and down Jensen’s back. “What’s wrong with him?” he asks.

Taking his patient’s blood pressure once more, the doctor frowns. “Blood pressure is slightly elevated,” he states. “I’d like to consult my colleague from the paternity ward. I didn’t see anything suspicious on the ultrasound, but the acute pain is a little concerning.”

Despite having just learned about the little life that’s growing inside of Jensen’s belly, Jared feels oddly protective of it. When he feels his boyfriend struggle to get up again, he holds him down. “Jen, relax,” he says quietly and kisses the top of his head.

“I can’t do this, Jay,” Jensen breathes.

Sensing desperation and helplessness, Jared wraps both arms around Jensen, hugging him close. “It’s gonna be okay. I promise.”

An hour later, Jared is quietly watching his boyfriend sleep in a hospital bed. After some more tests, their new doctor reassured them that everything is alright with their baby. The cramping and extreme nausea is just due to stress and a less than ideal diet, which makes sense when knowing Jensen’s crazy work schedule. The doctors both agreed that staying overnight as a precaution was advisable.

Putting his hand on top of Jensen’s, Jared smiles softly. “I love you,” he whispers and squeezes the warm hand in his, when he sees his boyfriend’s lashes flutter.

“I had the craziest dream…” Jensen mumbles sleepily when he unexpectantly wakes up.

Chuckling, Jared rubs his thumb over the back of Jensen’s hand. “I doubt it was a dream…”

Jensen licks his dry lips and throws an arm over his face. “Crap, this is really happening then.”

“Jen,” Jared sighs. “Why are you so upset about this? Sure, it wasn’t exactly _planned_ but this is a _good_ thing, isn’t it?”

Peeking out from underneath his arm, Jensen squints at him. “We’re not ready for a baby, Jay. You just started that new job and you’re always talking about traveling the world.”

Jared grips his hand. “We’ll never be ready. And we can still travel the world; the three of us,” he adds and placed his hand on Jensen’s stomach.

Jensen inhales shakily. “You’re really serious about this.”

It’s not a question, but Jared feels compelled to answer anyway. “I am.”

“Okay,” Jensen nods and looks down to where Jared’s hand lies. “We’re gonna be parents.”

“We are,” Jared agrees with a smile and leans forward to kiss his boyfriend. While his left hand is cupping Jensen’s face, his other one is working on pulling the hospital gown up. When Jensen’s belly is bare, he moves down and brushes his lips over his abdomen. “Thank you for the best birthday present ever,” he whispers.

**March 1 st**

Propped up on his elbow, Jared watches his boyfriend sleep. Jensen had been tossing and turning all night, unable to find a comfortable position, and seeing him so peaceful and calm now makes Jared smile.

Reaching out, he gently brushes his hand over the swell of Jensen’s belly. He chuckles when he feels something flutter against his palm. “Hi there, little one,” he whispers quietly.

“She’s been up since four…”

Jared glances up into the sleepy face of his boyfriend. “Good morning. And happy birthday.”

Levering himself further up, Jared leans over Jensen and kisses him gently. Jensen’s hands travel up his back and tangle in Jared’s long hair. “Morning,” he mumbles back and smiles.

The smile quickly turns into a grimace and Jared instantly recoils. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” he asks, hand drifting down to the baby bump.

Jensen sighs. “No. I’ve been having these weird cramps for a couple of hours now.”

“Weird cramps?” Jared frowns, worried. Jensen hasn’t had the _easiest_ pregnancy. He’d been plagued by morning sickness well into his second trimester and when he had finally started feeling better, he had taken a tumble down the stairs and was forced to go on bed rest for three weeks. To say that he is ready to give birth is an understatement.

Shifting, Jensen rubs a spot below his bellybutton. “I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Jared asks and splays his hand over his boyfriend’s round belly. “The doctor said you could go into labor any day now.”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “He’s been saying that since last week and so far, nothing has happened. Come on, let’s get up. My parents are gonna be here in less than an hour. I can’t wait to have a slice of my mom’s cherrypie!” he says and struggles to sit up with another wince.

“Jensen, are you sure—”

“I’m _fine_ ,” he huffs and pushes to his feet with a grunt.

Then he gasps.

Something splashes onto the hardwood floor.

Jensen’s eyes widen.

“I think my water just broke…”

Jared has never gotten out of bed that fast.

Three hours later, Jared is rocking their newborn baby girl in his arms. Exhausted from the delivery, Jensen is watching them wearily. He’s hooked up to an IV and his face is still a little pale, but he looks happy.

“She’s beautiful,” Jared whispers as he runs his index finger down the bridge of their daughter’s nose.

“She’s perfect,” Jensen agrees.

Just then, the baby begins to cry. Chuckling, Jensen holds out his arms. “Give her to me.”

Gently, Jared lays her in her father’s arms. As soon as she’s nestled against Jensen’s chest, the crying stops. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Jared smiles proudly. “You’re a natural.”

“I don’t know about that,” Jensen chuckles and smiles when she wraps her little hand around his thumb.

Overcome with emotions, Jared blinks back tears. “This is the happiest day of my life.”

Jensen looks up and their eyes meet. Holding out his hand, Jared is quick to intertwine their fingers. “Thank you for this amazing birthday present,” Jensen says.

Jared laughs at the irony of the sentence. A few months ago, he’s said the exact same thing. “I love you,” he says, as he cups the baby’s tiny body with one hand and Jensen’s head with the other.

“I love you, too,” Jensen replies just before their lips meet for the first time as a family of three.


End file.
